What Hurts the Most
by My Bets Are On Alice
Summary: We know how the wizarding community felt during the second reign of Voldemort, but how did it affect those at the time it all started? L/J Rated M just in case of language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you may recognise. No matter how much I wish I did.

--

_**Prologue: Letters**_

The first day of August rose as brilliantly as its predecessor. A balmy wind rustled the perfectly mowed and pruned gardens of Privet Drive. The burning sun infiltrated a bedroom of Number Four in which Lily Evans slumbered on. She was abruptly awoken by the loud, insistent tapping of an owl outside her window. After Lily had released the latch and pushed the window open, the owl flew in, dropping its letter on the bed before zooming out the window again.

Lily rushed forwards and picked up the letter. As she had expected, it was the annual Hogwarts letter, however it was thicker and heavier this time round. Removing the seal, Lily pulled out the first sheet of parchment, which listed the books, and equipment she would need for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Putting the parchment aside, Lily pulled out the second sheet, totally oblivious as to what it was. In the curly print of Lily's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the parchment read:

_Miss Evans,_

_It is my upmost pleasure to inform you that you have been elected as Head Girl for this year. Please meet your fellow Head in the Prefects Compartment on the Hogwarts Express at precisely eleven thirty on the morning of September 1st. There both of you will delegate roles and responsibilities to the new prefects._

_Hoping you learn to work with your fellow Head,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ecstatic beyond all reason, Lily promptly tipped the parchment envelope in which the good news had arrived, and out fell a golden badge with the words "Head Girl" engraved. Practically flying out of her room Lily went down stairs to tell her mother, wondering on the way as to whom she would be sharing the Headship with.

Hundreds of miles away in the quaint Wizarding town of Godric's Hollow, Sirius Black took it upon himself to wake up his best mate; after all, what are Marauders for?

'James Potter! Time to get up, young man!' Sirius called in a shrill imitation of Mrs Potter. When James didn't move a muscle, Sirius promptly jumped upon the bed and sat square on James' face. This woke James like nothing else would.

'My face! Watch the face! I'm nothing to Lily without my beautiful face!' James exclaimed, examining every inch of said face in a mirror.

Sirius just laughed at his friend's vainness. 'Dude, you're nothing to her anyway. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care about, and I quote, "an arrogant, egotistical toerag's" face.' Sirius only stopped laughing at his own little joke when a pillow hit his head with surprising force. 'Hey, watch the merchandise!'

Shaking his head in both disbelief and amusement, James walked over to the window where he wound an owl perched on his windowsill. After being let in, the owl dropped two letters on the dresser and flew out again. Sirius stepped forwards and picked them up, handing the one addressed to James to him.

'Your's seems to be thicker this year, Prongsy,' he said, opening his own Hogwarts letter. 'Haven't done anything naughty I'm not aware of, have you?"

Oblivious, James shook his head and unsealed his own letter. Removing the first sheet of parchment fro the envelope, James scanned the list of required books and equipment for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Putting it on the dresser, James pulled out the second sheet, his jaw dropping a considerable way as he read it.

After a full minute of his best mate standing there like a zombie, Sirius got frustrated, taking the letter out of James' hands. His expression mimicked James', and he recovered enough to tip the envelope upside down and catch the gold badge that fell out of it. He threw it at James, succeeding in his friend out of his trance. As James picked the badge up, his usual cocky smirk grew wider upon his face.

'Aha, I knew it! This year is gonna be so good! Quidditch captain and Head Boy, what more could a man want, apart form Evans of course? And to top it off, she is almost certain to get the Head Girl position! No one even comes close to beating her!'

Sirius threw James a pitiful look, walking out of the room and descended the stairs, the lure of Mrs Potter's cooking finally overwhelming him.

--

Back in Privet Drive, Lily suddenly got that awful feeling in her stomach that something horrible had happened. Little did she know, her sworn enemy was the one with which she would have to live and cooperate with. Little did she know, James Potter would suddenly become a much more important part of her life…

**A/N: **I know it is short, but I wrote it a while ago, and I was wondering if it was any good. Review?


End file.
